The present invention relates to a decorative light string, and in particular to a lamp body used in a LED light string.
The decorative light string is a kind of decorative lighting in which a plurality of bulbs are connected in series or in parallel for using in some decorative occasions. Such kind of light string is commonly installed outdoors, so that the waterproof protection and electrical connection reliability is especially important. In the prior art, the conventional way to assure the waterproof reliability and safety of electrical connection is that, as shown in FIG. 1, a lamp body used in the light string has two main components, i.e. the bulb 01 and the lamp holder 03. Two spring pads 04 are embedded symmetrically in lamp holder 03 and connected respectively to electrical wire 05; a soft socket 02 is provided to cover the bottom of bulb 01, two leads of bulb 01 are elicited from the bottom of the soft socket 02, the bottom of bulb 01 which is covered by the soft socket 02 is inserted into lamp holder 03, the two leads of bulb 01 are electrically attached to two spring pads 04, a folding border 021 is provided on the top of the soft socket 02 to cover the recess of lamp holder 03 to resist water, the exterior wall of the soft socket 02 is attached closely to lamp holder 03 to achieve the secondary waterproof protection. However, the folding border 021 can not resist water completely and thoroughly. Moreover, for the reason of manufacturing process, it is impossible to assemble the soft socket 02 with the lamp holder 03 to the extent that no clearance exists, so that the inleakage of rain or water may occur and cause the short circuit of the bulb. Especially, after long-term use of the light string, the aging of the soft socket 02 and the lamp holder 03 may result in poor property of this waterproof design. Furthermore, the electrical connection of this light string is not reliable enough because the electrical contact of two leads of bulb 01 is realized by the elastic pressure of the spring pads, so that they are easily dislocated when swinging in the wind. Moreover, the lamp body consists of many parts, so that the cost of manufacture and maintenance is comparatively high.